A MASH Love Story
by browneyes93
Summary: There's a new doctor in camp & Hawkeye doesn't know how to deal with his emotions.
1. Chapter 1

"Who's that?" Hawkeye asked B.J. Hawkeye was talking about the new doctor. Pretty amazing as it is the new doctor was a woman.

Jenna got out of the jeep and asked a man that looked just over 18 at the bulletin board, "Where can I find the C.O. corporal?"

"In his office, by the way I'm Walter O'Riley call me Radar," said the young boy.

"I'm Captain Jennifer Freeman, call me Jenna."

Radar walked into Colonel Potter's office followed by Jenna. "Colonel this is our new doctor Captain Jennifer Freeman," Radar reported.

"Nice to meet you Captain, I'm Colonel Sherman Potter," replied Colonel Potter.

"Nice to meet you also Colonel Potter, please call me Jenna."

"Well Jenna we're not expecting any causalities for awhile. Radar will show you your tent and the camp. You will have a tent to yourself," Colonel Potter informed Jenna.

"Thank you very much Colonel."

"Radar!"

"Yes Colonel, I'll show Captain Freeman her tent and the camp," Radar said. He picked up Jenna's bags and showed her to her tent. "I hope you will find everything you need Captain."

"Radar please call me Jenna."

"Jenna, I have to do the daily paper work, so can I have somebody else show you the camp?" Radar asked.

"Sure pick anybody you want," Jenna told him. Radar and Jenna left her tent. They walked to the tent across from hers.

B.J. was lying on his cot reading a letter from his wife Peg. Hawkeye on the other hand was watching every move the new doctor made. "Beej, Radar is bringing her over here!" Hawkeye exclaimed, almost dropping his martini glass.

"That's nice," B.J. responded still wrapped up in his letter.

"Sirs, can you do me a favor?" Radar asked timidly.

"Sure Radar, as long as it includes this lovely woman!" Hawkeye said as he examined the new doctor. Jenna just grinned.

"Actually it does. I need you to give her the tour of the camp. I have reports to do," Radar informed Hawk and B.J.

"We will do that Radar," B.J. assured him, finally putting down his letter.

_Wow the dark haired one is hot_, Jenna thought to herself.

"Thanks guys! Oh, Jenna this is Hawkeye, and B.J.," Radar introduced.

_So the hot one is Hawkeye_, Jenna thought.

_Oh my God she is beautiful; she will never look at me twice_. Hawkeye was thinking, _should I make a move or not?_

_I bet he doesn't even notice me_, Jenna was thinking. Before they could think another thought a snobby Major walked in.

"Hey Ferret Face meet our new doctor," B.J. prodded the Major.

"But, b-but…" he stammered.

"Yes I know I'm a woman," Jenna snapped.

"Jenna lets hit the road and we will show you the rest of the camp," Hawkeye said as he came out of his thoughts. It took the trio the rest of the day to go around the camp.

After supper was over Hawkeye finally got Jenna by herself. "Jenna, it has been slow around her lately so we are expecting wounded pretty soon," warned Hawkeye.

"Thanks for the warning. I'll be ready," Jenna thanked him. Jenna realized she had made good friends with Hawkeye and B.J. that day.

Later that night, "Choppers on both pads, ambulance in the compound. All shifts to the O.R.," came over the P.A. system. Jenna got up. Oh no this is going to be rough, Jenna said to herself. When Jenna came into the compound she found Hawkeye, knowing he was Chief Surgeon. "Hawk, what do I do?" Jenna asked him unsure.

"Since there are so many causalities go on in and scrub for O.R.," Hawkeye told Jenna without taking his eyes off the patient. "Major Hullihan will show you where to go," Hawkeye ordered, going to another patient.

Jenna ran off to find Margaret. "Major, Captain Pierce told me that you would show me where to scrub," Jenna said hoping Margaret wouldn't blow her top.

"Come with me," Margaret practically shouted.

Jenna started in the O.R. without anybody. Everybody was in surgery for 41 hours. Jenna could barely walk, but she made it back into her tent.

Hawkeye and B.J. went to the Swamp. As B.J. poured Hawkeye and him a martini Hawkeye was talking. "B.J., I have never felt like this to another woman, but I don't know if I want her to know because every woman I have made a move on has left me out in the cold," Hawkeye explained. B.J. wasn't for sure who Hawk was talking about but had a good idea.

"Take it slow for awhile and let you grow on her. Don't let it show all at once gradually show her you love her," B.J. instructed.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

A few months later

"B.J. have you seen Hawk?" Jenna asked one of her best friends.

"No I haven't seen him since breakfast," B.J. answered honestly.

"I'm worried, he hasn't been at Rosie's or the Officer's Club all day. And you were the last one to see him," Jenna said what had been on her mind all day.

"He was headed to his thinking spot last time I saw him," B.J. told Jenna.

"Where's that?" Jenna practically yelled at him.

"Down by the river," B.J. answered frightened. Jenna stormed out of the Swamp without a goodbye. _Anything could have happened to him_ Jenna thought. She raced down the hill.

When Jenna made it to the river she ran up and down the side of the river and couldn't find Hawkeye. Jenna turned around to look some more. "Ahhh, oh my God!"

"Jenna?" Hawk whispered weakly.

"It's me Hawk," Jenna replied dropping to her knees. Hawkeye was spread out over the rocks with blood covering him. She found the main wound in his stomach. Jenna could tell Hawk had lost a lot of blood by how weak he was. He needed help fast. "Hawk I'm gonna go get help." Hawkeye responded by making eye contact with Jenna. Before she got up she kissed him on the forehead.

She got up and ran up the hill as fast as possible. She ran into the Swamp so fast she knocked Frank down. "B.J….. Hawk…. Real bad," Jenna stuttered out of breath.

Beej seemed to get the idea. "Where at?" B.J. asked running to get as stretcher.

"At the river," Jenna yelled trying to keep up with B.J.

"Hawk you there buddy?" B.J. asked.

"Yeah I'm still here," Hawkeye whispered.

"Let's get you back to camp," B.J. said.

Jenna helped B.J. carry Hawkeye back to camp. _Oh my God he's not going to make it_, Jenna thought over and over.

As they got closer to the O.R. more people tried to take Jenna's end of the stretcher but she wouldn't let go. B.J. asked Jenna if she wanted to help with the surgery but wouldn't. She stayed at the door during the entire operation. Before B.J. finished sewing Hawk up Jenna had left.

B.J. went to her tent to check on her. She wouldn't answer but B.J. heard her in the tent. B.J. walked in the tent to find Jenna straightening things up.

"He's lost a lot of blood, and it will be a rough night but I think he will pull through," B.J. told Jenna.

She just sat on her cot and cried. B.J. stayed with Jenna till she stopped crying.

"I---I don't know wh—what I'd do without him. I love him. I truly love him," Jenna confessed. "Please don't tell him, I don't want to ruin everything."

"I won't tell him but you need to tell Hawkeye," B.J. told Jenna.

A little while later B.J. went to the Swamp, Jenna got little sleep that night. B.J. went to see Hawkeye in Post Op before breakfast. As Beej walked into the Mess Tent he found Colonel Potter, Radar, Margaret, Frank and Jenna sitting together at a table. Everybody was talking carelessly except Jenna.

_How can they act like nothing has happened_, Jenna thought furiously. Looking up she spotted B.J. walking towards the table. Jenna took another swallow of coffee as B.J. sat down.

"Hawk wants to see you," B.J. whispered in her ear.

"I can't go see him, not now, I might start crying again. That's the worst thing I could do for his sake," Jenna replied quietly.

"So how's Hawkeye doing?" Colonel Potter interrupted.

"A lot better he says he wants to tackle this so called food," B.J. told everybody else.

As Jenna stood up, Radar perked up. Then he started yelling, "Choppers, choppers get going."

Over the P.A. "All shifts to compound. Chopper on lower pad and ambulance in compound," blared.

As B.J. and Jenna raced to the chopper she yelled, "Now I wish I had the time to go see him."

To the doctors and nurses the wounded would never stop coming in. Everybody worked 36 hours with very short breaks. As a stretcher made its way past Jenna she laid down and ordered the orderlies to take her to post op. As they came through the doors Jenna hopped off the stretcher. She came to Hawkeye's bed slowly. He was sound asleep. There were scars all around his face, that she had never noticed before. Jenna sat down on the cot; took Hawkeye's hand in her own and sat there for most of the night. At midnight Frank's shift started.

"What are you doing here? You're exposed to be in bed. You are disturbing the other patients," raising his voice.

"Ferret face, all the patients were sleepin' fine the whole entire time I was here. Then you bombarded in here and started a yelling match, and half of the patients are scared out of their wits. So just go shove it!" Jenna talked furiously. She went around to each patient that was awake and apologized, and told them just to go back to sleep.

Frank stormed out of post op. Jenna came back to sit with Hawkeye. When Frank came back in B.J. was behind him.

"What are you still doing here?" B.J. asked yawning. Jenna just shot him a look that said 'If you don't know you're dumber than Ferret Face.'

B.J. kneeled beside Jenna. "Come on get some sleep. You can come back in the morning when he's awake," B.J. encouraged softly. Jenna let B.J. guide her back to her tent. Before B.J. left the tent Jenna was sound asleep.

Early the next morning Jenna crossed the compound and strode in Post OP. Knowing Hawkeye was a morning person she hoped he would already be awake. Jenna had hoped right.

Hawkeye was sitting up in bed giving the nurses orders. Jenna just stood in the doorway and watched. About ten minutes later Hawkeye noticed her and laughed. Jenna went and sat beside Hawk.

"I see you finally made it out of O.R.," Hawkeye stated.

"Yeah, it seemed to never end," Jenna responded keeping her head down. "Hawk…" Jenna started.

"Well good to see you looking better Pierce," Colonel Potter interrupted. Colonel Potter made his way to the other side of Hawkeye.

"Listen I got to go get some of the Cook's poison and check out supply," Jenna made an excuse.

"Well I'll see you around," Hawkeye said.

As Jenna stepped into Radar's office B.J. had walked in. "Good morning sirs!" Radar exclaimed brightly.

"Did you tell him?" B.J. asked Jenna ignoring Radar's comment.

"How could I?" Jenna snapped. "And good morning to you too Radar," Jenna said as she left his office.

"What was that about?" Radar asked B.J. confused.

"Oh nothing to worry about," B.J. said brightly.

Jenna made her way to the Mess Tent. As she entered she noticed Father Mulchay, Ferret Face and Hot Lips sitting at a table. Jenna sat down beside Mulchay.

"Good morning Jenna, I was just telling the Majors here that it is going to be a beautiful day," Mulchay greeted Jenna.

"That's nice Father. If you need me I'll be passed out over here," Jenna mumbled.

That was the last thing she remembered.

"Attention , attention we've got more wounded! All shifts to triage!" the P.A. system blared.

_Oh great, more wounded_ Jenna thought.

As she ran to some patients she heard Radar ask Colonel Potter what she had been thinking. "Where are we going to put the wounded?"

"Colonel, you can sue my tent. I know it's not much, but you can fit five if you squeeze 'em in," Jenna offered.

"Alright then add it to your list Radar," Colonel Potter instructed.

Everybody worked for 36 hours the first wave. They got an hour of sleep; then had to work for 24 hours. Luckily that was the end for awhile. Since Jenna didn't have a place to sleep she went to the nurse's tent and got about two hours sleep. She was headed to Post O.P. to check on Hawkeye.

_I can't live like this. I have to tell him_, Jenna thought.

"Well Jenna I was just headed to Rosie's. Let me buy you a drink." Jenna looked up and there stood Hawkeye.

"I…I thought," Jenna mumbled.

"I recovered nicely, thank you," Hawkeye cut her off.

"Thank me for what?" Jenna asked.

"If you hadn't found me when you did I wouldn't have made it," Hawkeye answered thankfully.

"You know I will take you up on that drink," Jenna insisted.

So the two of them went on being friend but secretly loving each other for months.


	3. Chapter 3

6 Months Later

"You be safe now, ya hear?" Hawkeye told Jenna as he put her bags in the jeep.

"Really, what could happen to me while I'm in Seoul?" Jenna replied.

"Still be careful," B.J. told her. The driver cranked the jeep and started to pull away.

"Don't worry about me," Jenna yelled back.

"What's all this about?" Colonel Potter asked the two swamp men.

"She thinks that nothing can happen to her," B.J. answered shaking his head.

*In Seoul*

Jenna had arrived in Seoul and had already checked into her room. She knew she had to get something for Hawkeye and B.J. before she went back. She went down to a local bar to ask the locals where she could find a good store. She ordered a beer and a cheeseburger.

"Do ya'll know of a place I can get some presents for my buddies back on the line?" Jenna asked the bar tender.

"Yes, there is good place two blocks over. Yes very good," exclaimed the bar tender.

"Thanks," Jenna told them as she left.

It had gotten dark quick. _Luckily the hotel is right up here,_ Jenna thought. Something felt a little weird to Jenna and she glanced over her shoulder and saw a sergeant behind her. _It's nothing_, Jenna thought. As she approached an apartment complex the man quickened his pace and put his hand over Jenna's mouth so she couldn't scream and pulled her into an alleyway beside the complex. He pulled her behind a dumpster and started to duct tape her mouth shut along with her wrist and tied her to the dumpster.

*Back at the 4077th*

_Ring ring_

"Who in the world would be calling at this hour?" Radar said to himself. "MASH 4077th, Corporal O'Riley. Yes, I will go get Captain Pierce, please hold." Radar started shaking Hawkeye awake. "Hawkeye, Hawkeye you gotta get up. Some Major in Seoul needs to talk to you," Radar told Hawkeye.

"Alright I'm on my way," Hawkeye mumbled. "Hello?" Hawkeye asked the man on the other line. "Could you repeat that? Yes I'm on my way," Hawkeye assured the Major.

"What was that about sir?" Radar asked.

"I'm not sure Radar, but tell the Colonel that me and Beej have gone to Seoul and should be back sometime tomorrow," Hawkeye told Radar.

"Beej, Beej get up we need to get to Seoul," Hawkeye said as he shook his friend awake.

"What's the matter?" B.J. asked.

"I'll tell you on the way," Hawkeye answered. Once they were a little ways out of camp Hawkeye told B.J. that some Major that works at the hospital in Seoul called, and told him that they had a young woman who wouldn't let them get near her, and she kept telling them to tell Captain Pierce and Captain Hunnicutt at the 4077th that she needed them. I figured it has to be Jen, cause she's the only young woman in Seoul that we both know," Hawkeye exclaimed.

"Did the Major say what was wrong with her?" B.J. asked.

"No by the sound of it she just walked in and was admitted and she snapped," Hawkeye reasoned. They drove the rest of the way in silence. When they got to the hospital dawn hadn't broke yet.

"We're Captains Hunnicutt and Pierce, we got a call saying you had a woman who kept asking for us," B.J. informed the nurse at the front desk.

"Follow me, Captain," the nurse said. "She's in this room here. You might want to be careful. She starts throwing things at anybody who so much as cracks the door."

* * *

**AN: Ok I am terribly sorry for the completely different lengths of the chapters. When I wrote this I didn't have chapters in my mind. It might be awhile before the next update and I won't be mad if you want to throw rotten vegetables at me. This story is already written I just have to get it onto the computer and make minor changes. Please review no matter how much you love it (hopefully) or how much you hate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Knock, knock._

Hawkeye knocked on the door.

"Would ya'll just leave me alone. Why can't ya'll get it through your heads I want anyone near me," Jenna ranted inside the room.

Hawkeye spoke softly, "Jen, It's us. Could you let…" Jenna had opened the door upon hearing his voice. She collapsed sobbing into Hawkeye's arms. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. B.J. followed closing the door behind him. "Shh it's alright Jenna, shh just let it out," Hawkeye whispered in her ear.

They all sat in silence for about 10 minutes only being broken from Jenna's sobs. Once she had stopped crying she told them she wanted to go back to the 4077th. So without asking any questions Hawkeye picked Jenna up and carried her to the jeep outside while B.J. was explaining to the doctors.

"Do we need to get your stuff from the hotel?" B.J. asked.

"Sure, whatever, here's the key," Jenna said handing the key over. They pulled up at the hotel and B.J. and Hawkeye turned around in their seats.

"Do you want to go in?" Hawkeye asked Jenna. Somewhere from the ball she had made herself they heard a no. "Alright, we won't be long," Hawkeye told her as they got out of the jeep. When they got back to the jeep they put her bags in the back with her. B.J. and Hawkeye got into the jeep and started off for camp with B.J. driving. While they were driving the sun had come up. Not long after it had risen Hawk and Beej heard Jenna crying. B.J. pulled off the side of the road.

"Jenna, what happened last night? You can tell us," B.J. attempted. Jenna shook her head in response and kept crying. B.J. threw a look to Hawkeye that said your turn.

"Jen it's not helping you for not telling us. We can't help you until we know what happened," Hawkeye provoked. At this Jenna cried even harder.

Once she had stopped crying she told them, "Listen guys I'm not even fully sure myself what happened last night. Most of it is just a blur but I can tell a lot of difference now then I could last night. When I know exactly what happened and when I'm ready you two will be the first people I tell."

"Okay, but I don't like seeing you hurt like this Jen," Hawk said as he gave Jenna a hug.

"Listen why don't you two get some sleep, it's still a ways to camp," B.J. offered the other two. They both nodded. B.J. noticed as he pulled off, that Hawkeye was in the back with Jenna already asleep. As he drove B.J. was wandering what could be so horrible to bring Jenna to tears when she wasn't even sure herself what had happened.

It was about an hour later when B.J. heard Jenna crying again, and Hawkeye trying to comfort her. B.J. pulled off the side of the road and got out. Hawkeye followed him. They walked a little ways in silence.

"She remembers everything," Hawkeye informed B.J. B.J. nodded to show he understood. They walked back to the jeep.

"I'm ready," Jenna said. "Ya'll have to swear to me you won't tell a soul, not even Colonel Potter."

"I swear," B.J. promised without looking away from Jenna.

"Hawkeye?"

"I promise I won't tell anybody," he gave up.

"Well after I went to the hotel I made my way to a bar that's two blocks away. I went and had a beer and talked to a couple of people then made my way back to the hotel. As I was walking along I felt like somebody was watching me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw a sergeant. I figured it was just a feeling. So I kept walking and the next thing I know I'm being gagged and pulled into an alley. I was trying to fight back but he overpowered me. He tied my wrist together then he tied 'em to a dumpster. Then he took one of my legs and was trying to tie it but I was trying to kick him. He dropped my leg and kicked my head into the dumpster. Then… then he… he raped me." She looked away when she said this last part.

* * *

**AN: Ok it will be awhile before the next update. Sorry. Please review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Son of a bitch!" Hawkeye practically yelled as he kicked the tire.

"Can we just go back to camp?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, you need to get some sleep Beej. I'll drive the rest of the way," Hawkeye offered. As they started yet again to camp the only person who slept was Jenna.

_God, if only she knew the bastard's name we could get him,_ Hawkeye kept thinking. When they pulled in the compound Radar was waiting for them.

"Colonel Potter wants to see you right now," Radar told them.

"First we got to get her in bed," Beej motioned towards Jenna. B.J. got her bags as Hawkeye carried her to her tent. They put her in bed without waking her. They left the tent and headed to Colonel Potter's office.

When they entered they saw Colonel Potter at his desk waiting for them.

"What in Sam's hill do you think you're doing going off in the middle of the night, and not telling anybody what you were doing?" He yelled at the two.

"We can't tell you, Colonel," B.J. informed him.

"And why can't you tell me?" Colonel Potter asked them.

"Listen Colonel, we want to tell you but we swore to Jenna that we wouldn't," Hawkeye answered him.

"Jenna? What does she have to do with this?" the Colonel asked with a fatherly tone.

"Everything, we went to get her from Seoul," B.J. told him as he sat down.

"Listen boys you need to tell me what happened so I can help her," Potter reasoned with them. Hawkeye rubbed his head.

"Last night she was raped by a sergeant in an alley," Hawkeye said without looking up. Colonel Potter sat down unsteadily.

"How is she?" he asked the swamp men.

"So so," Hawkeye answered.

"Does she need Sydney?" the Colonel asked referring to the physiologist. Hawkeye nodded. "You boys get to bed now."

As the two swamp men made their way back to their tent they were lost in thought. The next morning they were woken by screams.

Running out of their tent they saw people standing around Jenna's tent.

"Let me go in, Hawkeye told his friend. What met his eyes scared him. One of his best friends, and the woman he loved, in distress and he couldn't help her.

Sitting on her bed sobbing into a pillow Jenna felt so lost and vulnerable.

"Let it all out. Everything is gonna be okay," Hawkeye attempted to calm her as he held her.

"I feel so stupid gettin worked up by a bad dream," Jenna admitted once she had stopped crying.

"Oh come on Jen," Hawkeye reasoned, "You have been through a lot. Nobody expects you to be the strongest."

"But they do. I can hear 'em now 'Did you hear about Jenna? She got herself pregnant,'" Jenna told him.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Hawkeye asked scared.

"Not to my knowledge, but that's not the point, Hawk,"

"Come on to breakfast."

As they walked to the Mess Tent Hawkeye put his arm around Jenna.

* * *

**AN: So, so, so sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I will try and upload another chapter either tonight or tomorrow but it should be pretty regular updates from now on.**


	6. Chapter 6

*A few hours later in surgery*

"Is anybody free, I need some help?" B.J. asked the surgeons.

"Yeah I'm free. Can you close Kelly?" Jenna asked the nurse across from her.

"Yeah, Jenna I'll close," the nurse answered.

"What'cha got?" Jenna asked B.J. "Ohh, okay," she answered her own question looking at the patient.

Jenna and B.J. worked in silence while Hawkeye teased Charles.

"How's it going over there you two?" Colonel Potter asked them.

After a few seconds Jenna responded, "ehh…"

"That's all you got to say," Colonel stopped her. Sydney Freedman walked in the door and walked over beside of Jenna.

"How are you?" he asked her.

"As a friend or a physcairtist?" Jenna asked.

"Both," he answered.

"Better than I was. Does that help?"

"Some"

"Who called you?"

"Colonel Potter why?"

"What about you swearing not to tell," Jenna asked looking at B.J.

"Listen we had to do something to help you and it just felt like telling Colonel Potter was the best thing to do," B.J. told her.

"Yeah well if ya'll told the Colonel then that means that Radar knows then he'll tell Klinger then he'll tell some other corpsmen then the whole camp will know," Jenna responded. "Can you finish now?" Jenna asked him.

"Yeah go on," B.J. told her.

"Next in line. Step right on up," Jenna forced the humor in to her voice to show anybody that knew that she was absolutely fine. After several hours there was no more wounded.

"Hey Jenna do you want to grab a cup of coffee and have a chat?" Sydney asked Jenna.

"Do I really have a choice?" she asked him.

"Not really."

"Well alright then. Let's go."

They grabbed some coffee from the Mess Tent and went for a walk.

"How are you coping right now?"

"Well I keep it out of my mind and when it forces it's way into my mind I break down."

"I see."

"That's it? That's all you got say?"

"No but you won't like what I have to say."

"Well go ahead and say it."

"Well Jenna you have went through something very traumatic and there is nothing I can do or anyone else except be there. Only time and letting people in will help and nothing else."

With her head hung down she said, "Well I hate you had to come all the way out here for nothing."

"Nonsense I love coming out here and spending time sane people like you other than my patients." Jenna let out a laugh. "Come on let's go back to camp."

"Alright." They headed back in silence.

* * *

**AN: Please please please review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

In the Officer's Club

Hawkeye sat in the Officer's Club lost in his own thoughts while the other sat talking. _I just wish I could help her. She's in so much pain and I can't do anything._

Just then Sydney Freedmen walked in interrupting his thoughts along with the others conversations. He sat down beside of Hawkeye at the table with B.J., Margaret, Charles, Radar and Colonel Potter.

"So what do you think?" Colonel Potter asked Sydney.

"Well there is nothing I can do for her."

"Nothing at all?" Margaret asked.

The whole camp already knew, but they weren't gossiping like Jenna had thought they would. They were all concerned about her.

"Nothing at all. It's up to her."

"Up to her?" B.J. asked.

"Yes, she has to be willing to let us help her. Until she does we just have to show her she can trust us." Sydney informed the others.

"What about the nightmares? They're the worst part for her." Hawkeye announced.

"You can give her a sedative at first but she will have to face up to it sooner or later."

"Where is she now?" Charles asked him.

"She said something about taking a shower." Sydney told them.

"Should I go with her?" Margaret asked.

"No. Let her have some time to herself. She needs to be alone a little," Sydney told her.

In the Showers

"I wish I could get his face out of my mind. Every time I close my eyes it's all I see," Jenna talked aloud to no one. Walking back to her tent she thought about how mad Hawkeye got when she had told him and B.J. "I wonder if he might feel the same as I do? Nahh, Jen it's him just being brotherly like always." She pushed the thought from her head.

_Knock knock_

"Hey Jen we were just going to get some grub," Hawkeye said from the other side of the door.

"Sure I'll come," she said grabbing her coat and opening the door.

"I didn't even ask," Hawkeye remarked with a grin.

"I've known you too long. I know your language," she joked.

"Oh no! How much is this gonna cost me to keep you from telling everybody?"

"Hmm let's see, it's gonna cost you an escort to supper, a drink afterwards and a walk by the river."

"This is highway robbery!"

"I don't see a highway and are you accusing sweet ol' innocent me of being a thief?" she said while looping her arm through Hawkeye's. Charles walked up.

"I would hardly call you sweet and innocent. You are the master mind behind 80% of the pranks around here." Jenna burst out laughing, a real laugh not a forced one. Soon all three were laughing so hard they began to cry. They began walking towards the Mess Tent still chuckling.

"It's so nice to hear you laugh again," Hawkeye said as he opened the door for her.

"It's nice to laugh."

"Here you sit and I'll get your food."

"Thanks Hawkeye," she said sitting down giving him a look that held all her feelings for him in. It didn't go unnoticed by B.J. and the others sitting there. Also the look that Hawkeye gave her was just as powerful.

They all ate and talked just like any other day. As they left Hawkeye and Jenna headed to Rosie's to get a beer. After they got it they decided to go down by the river and walk. When they reached the river Jenna lent into Hawkeye and he put his arm around her. She soon began to cry.

"Come on let's sit down here," Hawkeye sat down on a rock and pulled her onto his lap. "Hey now, everything is alright. Nobody here is going to hurt you."

"I---I know it's just I feel like if I let my guard down he will just pop up," she told him through her sobs.

"Okay, okay listen I promise if somebody so much as fives you a strange look I will make sure he doesn't come no where near you."

"Thank you." They sat like that for a long time and Hawkeye realized that Jenna had fallen asleep. He slowly picked her up and carried her back to her tent. He felt that if he would stay with her through the night it would help keep the nightmares away. So he crawled into the cot with Jenna and fell asleep holding her.


	8. Chapter 8

The Next Morning

Hawkeye woke up still holding Jenna. She felt someone holding her and knew in an instant that it was Hawkeye.

"I wasn't expecting our bribery date to go over into today," Jenna said into his chest.

"I felt like adding a little extra," Hawkeye told her.

"Let's go get some breakfast before people get worried," Jenna suggested. So they both got up and walked to the Mess Tent together.

As Hawkeye sat down, B.J. said, "You were out late, have fun?"

"Not really. Me and Jenna had went for a walk by the river and she broke down again and she fell asleep in my lap so I carried her to her tent and I felt like if I stayed with her it would keep her nightmares away."

"Well did it?"

"She didn't wake up screaming so that's a plus. But Beej I still feel the same way about her and I really want to tell her now."

"Hawkeye I know you want to and you should but right now I don't think she could handle it."

"I know but I don't want to wait forever."

"And you won't."

Radar walked up to their table just as Jenna sat her tray down. "Umm sirs we just got a call that some unit is trying to take hill 105 and we should be expecting heavy causalities within the next 24 hours," Radar informed them.

"Great , the one time I could use a break this happens," Jenna almost sighed.

"Hey it's a war what do you expect?" B.J. remarked. They spent the rest of the morning making room for the causalities to come. It was a little after lunch when they started coming in.

Hawkeye and B.J. went to the chopper pads while Charles, Jenna and Colonel Potter took the buses. Corpsmen were sitting some patients on the ground for the doctors to examine. Jenna walked up to a patient that had been hurt badly and she froze.

Hawkeye looked up and saw her just kneeling there. "What's up?" Hawkeye asked running up to her. He looked at the patient noticing he was a sergeant. He had a serious but routine wound. He looked at Jenna's face and saw nothing but fear. "This man can wait a little bit! Get a pint of blood in him then he can be worked on!" Hawkeye told a nurse. "He's the sergeant from Seoul isn't he?" Hawkeye asked her as she went to another patient. She nodded. "Jen, he isn't going to hurt you this time. I promise he won't be anywhere near you." Jenna didn't show any sign of hearing him she just kept moving to different patients.

Jenna was the first to go into O.R. As Hawkeye went in he grabbed Radar and whispered "Call the M.P.s and tell them that we have a sergeant that sexually assaulted an officer. Got it Radar?"

"Yes sir," Radar told him.

They all proceeded just like any other O.R. session.

"Bring in another one," Jenna said. Klinger and Radar brought in the next patient. Jenna froze again.

"Jenna are you alright?" Klinger asked, causing Hawkeye to glance over.

"Uhh… yeah Klinger I'm fine," Jenna told Klinger.

"Are you sure?" Hawkeye asked realizing it was the sergeant.

"Yeah Hawk I'm fine."

"Okay."

They all continued to work, while still being perplexed about the conversation between Hawkeye and Jenna.

"Damn it," Jenna cursed as blood shot into her face. "I need help. Now!"

"I'm coming!" Charles announced. Charles and Jenna worked for what seemed like forever only asking for instruments.

"Doctor we have no pulse."

"What?" Jenna asked. "Adrenaline!" Jenna demanded.

"Open heart massage?" Charles asked.

"Too risky," Jenna said as Charles injected the adrenaline. Jenna started compressions.

After what felt like forever the nurse announced she had a pulse.

"Thank God," Jenna said out of breath.

"I'll finish, you go take a break," Charles told her.

"Thanks," Jenna said.

She walked into Pre-Op, sat on the bench and put her head against the wall and closed her eyes. _I just saved the man that gave me so much pain, _Jenna thought.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find a Corporal O'Riley?" Jenna opened her eyes and looked at the MP who had asked her.

"He should be in here," motioning to the O.R. behind her. "Can I ask why you're looking for him?" She asked.

"Somebody made a complaint."

"Oh, I see. I'll get him for you," she said standing up.

"Fine," he told her.

She put her mask on as she pushed the door open. "Radar, there are some people out there that need to see you," she told him as she approached the open table.

"Did they say what for?" Radar asked her.

"Something about a complaint. Sorry Radar. It went through one ear and out the other," Jenna told him as a soldier was placed in front of her. The look that passed between Hawkeye and Radar went unnoticed by Jenna. Radar left the O.R.


	9. Chapter 9

14 hours Later

"What are those MPs still doing here?" Jenna asked as B.J., Hawkeye and she headed to the Swamp.

"Oh, they're here for the sergeant," Hawkeye said trying to shrug it off.

"The sergeant? The sergeant I saved?"

"Yes the one that raped you," Hawkeye told her. Sydney walked up to the trio.

"I see you finally got out of surgery," Sydney told them as they walked into the Swamp.

"Yeah and we begged Mommy to let us stay," B.J. joked as he poured drinks for everyone.

"Well I'm headed out before night," Sydney told the doctors.

"Leaving so soon?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yeah somebody needs me back home," he told them.

"Well how bout one more poker game before you leave?" Jenna asked handing him a drink.

"Sure."

"Well I'll go grab the usual gang," B.J. said as Radar walked in with the MPs.

"Umm… Hawkeye they're here about that sergeant," Radar said trying to be secretive.

"Captain Pierce we're going to need a formal statement," the MP said to Hawkeye.

"Oh it was all a big misunderstanding," Jenna butted in.

"And you are…?" the MP asked.

"Captain Freemen," Jenna informed the man.

"Well it can only be dropped by Captain Pierce," he told her.

Both Jenna and Hawkeye sat looking at each other. In her eyes all he was a pleading look. "I'll drop the charges," Hawkeye said without taking his eyes off Jenna.

"Alright then, we will be on our way," the MP said. Radar left as the MPs did.

"I think I'll get some fresh air," Sydney said, and got up and left.

"Why do you want to let him go?" Hawkeye asked her.

"I'm not sure, it just hit me when they walked in that in a way the man has already paid by nearly losing his life," Jenna told him. "Thank you for dropping the charges."

"Well I just want to see you happy Jen, that's all," Hawkeye told her.

"Hawk, there is something that I've been needing to tell you for awhile now."

"What is it Jen?"

"Hawk I fell in love with you since that first day here, and I truly realized it on the day I found you by the river," she confessed. Hawkeye sat there unable to believe his ears. "Well do you wanna say something?" she asked him.

"Just come here," he told her. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her. She didn't react at first but then she kissed him back.

Charles, Colonel Potter, Klinger, Father Mulchay, Margaret and B.J. watched from across the compound.

"Finally! I've been waiting on this forever!" B.J. exclaimed grinning from ear to ear.

"Really?" Radar asked.

"Yeah"

"I knew he had affections for her but I never would have imagined she felt the same," Mulchay told them.

*Back Inside the Tent*

Jenna broke away from Hawkeye. "We have an audience now," Jenna told him.

"So?"

"So don't you think we should start the poker game?" Jenna said to him.

"Fine whatever you say," he told her.

"Come on in guys," Jenna told the group outside the tent.

***********************

In the end Hawkeye and Jenna stayed together and the only thing that they regretted was they had kept their secrets for so long.

* * *

**AN: Okay it's over! I really didn't like how the end turned out. Thanks for all the people who stuck with me! Let me know how you liked it or didn't like it.**


End file.
